Amor sicario
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Se amaban entre balas y sangre, placer y dolor, pecado y remordimiento, no les importaba, para ellos era normal porque su amor era un amor sicario. Mención de mafias, incesto y otras cosas. Final
1. El inicio de todo

Amor sicario

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

La puerta se cerró bruscamente al ser empujada por el pie de uno de ellos, mientras arrastraba a su compañero al interior de la habitación, uno besaba al contrario con furia, pasión hasta podía decirse con desesperación como si temiera que se marchara y lo abandonara si lo soltaba. El otro por el contrario se removía ligeramente entre los brazos del primero intentando zafarse mientras luchaba por conseguir aire para respirar, cosa que se veía difícil puesto que su compañero lo tenia firmemente sujeto mientras le devoraba la boca.

Los labios del primero bajaron hasta el cuello del otro, recorriéndolo lentamente, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo el cuello del contrario. El otro dejo escapar un fuerte gemido de sorpresa cuando su compañero lo mordió.

-Romano-jadeo intentando recuperar el aire perdido momentos antes-para

-¿Pasa algo veneciano?-pregunto el mayor intentado quitarle la chaqueta

-Esto no es esta bien-musito el italiano menor-la iglesia…-comenzó a decir pero su hermano lo corto de tajo

-La iglesia también condenara lo que hicimos hace rato-dijo Lovino quedamente-no es el primer pecado que cometemos-dijo mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su hermano

-Lo sé-coincidió el menor-pero…-antes de que pudiera continuar el mayor lo acallo con un beso

-Shit-susurro Lovino poniendo uno de sus dedos en los labios del menor-tranquilo veneciano se como te sientes pero no podemos hacer nada recuerda son ellos o nosotros-dijo Lovino intentando tranquilizar a su hermano pero sabia que era inútil, la culpa lo carcomía vivo al igual que el

_Si veneciano nunca se hubiera involucrado con la mafia, si hubiera tenido mas cuidado ese día, si lo hubiera protegido mejor._

Feliciano nunca debió de haberse involucrado con la mafia italiana, debió de ser siempre el joven soñador y optimista que siempre había conocido, el hermano que siempre había amado pero en la vida no todo sale como lo planeamos y el destino da caprichosas volteretas de circo, eso era algo que Lovino Vargas había aprendido por las malas y de la forma mas dolorosa posible.

_Viendo como su querido e inocente hermanito mataba a alguien por salvarle la vida a él. _

Todo había empezado hacia tres años Lovino venia huyendo de un hombre de otra mafia que quería adornar todo su cuerpo con balas, era de noche y casi no había nadie en las calles. La hora perfecta para un encuentro de amor clandestino o un asesinato silencioso.

Al doblar una esquina se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba que viera el intercambio de balas o la futura masacre del cuerpo del sujeto que lo perseguía o el suyo propio. Feliciano Vargas, su hermano menor.

_Veneciano no debía ver eso por ningún motivo, no debía de intervenir o lo reclutarían en la mafia, algo que Lovino no estaba dispuesto a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia_.

El sujeto disparo dándole en la pierna derecha, Lovino aulló de dolor pero siguió corriendo ahora con una ligera cojera, para alegría suya Feliciano no lo había visto. La mafia no lo metería en sus negocios sucios eso si que no. Primero tendrían que pasar por encima de él antes de tocarle un cabello a veneciano. Se topo con un callejón sin salida. La hora de decidir había llegado.

_Matar o morir._

Saco su pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta y reviso la recamara, tenia balas suficientes para hacer cinco disparos contra su adversario, se dio la vuelta y miro al hombre a los ojos, estaban cara a cara y solo uno saldría vivo esa noche.

Levanto el arma y disparo dándole en el muslo a su oponente haciéndole hincarse ante el mientras este suelta un quejido de dolor y disparando a su vez. 

La bala le dio en la mano que sostenía el arma, Lovino dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor mientras que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida, Lovino calculo sus posibilidades, el arma había caído muy lejos de él, no podría disparar y al mismo tiempo detener la sangre que manaba de sus heridas, había quedado indefenso ante su oponente ahora solo le quedaba esperar un milagro o que el disparo que lo matara casi no le causara dolor.

En ese momento Feliciano entro al callejón, los sonidos de los disparos y el grito de Romano lo habían alertado del peligro pero en vez de correr a esconderse como siempre lo había hecho fue a investigar que pasaba, presa de un mal presentimiento.

_Ahora ese mal presentimiento se confirmaba: iban a matar a Lovino._

Feliciano no pensó en lo que iba a hacer solo actuó mientras el hombre parado frente ha su hermano se preparaba para disparar tomo la pistola del suelo, apunto y disparo. El hombre grito cuando la bala entro en su espalda, Feliciano hizo dos disparos más y el cuerpo del sujeto se desplomo en el suelo sucio del callejón. Lovino miro el espectáculo atónito y aterrado. Su hermano había matado a alguien a sangre fría.

_Su hermano había matado a alguien. Se había convertido en un asesino por salvarle la vida. _

Feliciano soltó el arma, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, ahí fue cuando Lovino se acerco y a pesar del dolor causado por sus heridas, lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando darle algo de consuelo, algo que le diera fuerza para no volverse loco por el horror del acto que acababa de cometer.

Lovino no supo como o cuando llegaron a casa, como obligo a su hermano a meterse en la ducha y bañarse, al entrar en la habitación de Feliciano para sacar ropa limpia para que su hermano pudiera vestirse reparo en el uniforme manchado con sangre de su hermano.

Lovino levanto la chaqueta sucia del suelo y se la acerco a la nariz y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual. La chaqueta de Feliciano ya no tenía ese aroma característico suyo, ese olor que relacionaba con Feliciano y con nadie más, ese olor a frutas, a tomates, a pan recién horneado, a pintura, ese olor a hogar ya no estaba, había sido abruptamente remplazado por el olor a sangre, a tierra, a suciedad, a sudor, a pólvora…

_Olor a muerte._

Lovino empezó a llorar, lo que había luchado tanto por evitar por fin había pasado, Feliciano se había convertido en un asesino y era su culpa, enterró la cara en la prenda buscando desesperado algo que indicara que la persona que había conocido en el pasado seguía ahí pero lo único que encontraba por mas que buscaba era el olor a sangre, el olor normal en la ropa de un matón, de un asesino, no había nada que indicara que el olor de su hermano seguía ahí, tiro la chaqueta al suelo, saco algo ropa para Feliciano y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

Una vez ahí, se agarro con fuerza del lavabo, respirando entrecortadamente, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y sintiendo deseos de vomitar, Feliciano salió de la ducha en ese momento, cubierto solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Pasa algo, Romano?-pregunto con timidez acercándose a él con preocupación en su rostro

Lovino miro a su hermano a través del reflejo del espejo del baño y no respondió, los ojos verdes de Feliciano lo miraban con preocupación y angustia, angustia y preocupación que él le había provocado a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo, se dio la vuelta, lo abrazo y sollozo en su hombro, buscando algo que le dijera que su hermano seguía siendo el mismo de siempre pero por mas que inhalaba entre sollozos el maldito olor seguía ahí, inamovible, imperturbable.

-Lovino-llamo Feliciano-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto asustado

Lovino no contesto pero hizo algo que nunca debió de haber hecho, algo que duplicaría la culpa que sentía pero no le había importado en lo mas mínimo en esos momentos.

_Lo había besado _

_Había besado a su hermano._

Feliciano abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la acción de Lovino, podía apartarse pero no lo hizo demasiado desconcertado como para reaccionar, Lovino lo besaba con pasión, con desesperación, con locura. Lovino tampoco podía pensar con claridad solo quería sentir que la persona que conocía y amaba todavía estaba ahí.

Lovino saco a su hermano en brazos del baño y lo llevo a la habitación más cercana, una vez ahí lo acostó en la cama y le quito la toalla que rodeaba su cintura Feliciano hizo lo mismo con su ropa momentos después, estaban demasiado confundidos, demasiado perturbados y desesperados para pensar con claridad y cuando por fin lo hicieron era demasiado tarde.

_Y todavía no sucedía lo peor._

De algún modo u otro la mafia italiana se entero de lo que había pasado esa noche y le ofrecieron a Feliciano unirse a ellos además de que lo amenazaron con que si se negaba adornarían el cuerpo de su hermano con balas. Lovino le grito a veneciano que no lo hiciera, que se negara, que no importaba lo que le hicieran si no se metía con ellos, le advirtió del dolor que traía convertirse en sicario, le dijo que no soportaría verlo cubierto de sangre la mayor parte del tiempo pero ninguna de esas suplicas o advertencias sirvieron para algo. La mafia recluto a Feliciano pese a todos los esfuerzos de Romano por impedirlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Romano cuando la mafia se fue

-No tenia otra opción-dijo veneciano-iban a matarte si no lo hacia

-Pudiste negarte-dijo Lovino-no sabes lo difícil que es estar con la mafia

-No me hará sentir mas culpa que la que cargo ahora-dijo Feliciano con simpleza

Lovino se estremeció, aquello le había dolido más que las heridas corporales que tenia y que todavía no habían sanado. El primer trabajo de Feliciano para la mafia fue difícil: matar a un diplomático que iba camino al trabajo en una calle muy transitada, Feliciano hizo el trabajo con limpieza y en silencio, antes de que el diplomático pudiera decir esta boca es mía, veneciano ya lo había despachado y el pobre tipo ya estaba chupando gladiolo, con el éxito de la misión se revelo un lado de su hermano que Lovino intuía pero del que ni siquiera podía imaginarse claramente.

_Feliciano era increíblemente ágil y certero a la hora de matar._

Veneciano pronto aprendió a ignorar la culpa y a matar con indiferencia, después de todo se había convertido en un sicario y ese era su trabajo le gustase o no además no podía pensar en abandonar la vida de mafioso porque en esa zona llena de oscuridad había una vieja y muy rigurosa filosofía:_ estas dentro o estas muerto. _

Lovino estaba al borde de la desesperación, su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, Feliciano se estaba quedando vacio de sentimientos, ya no lloraba, no sonreía, apenas y quería comer y tenía problemas para dormir, Lovino estaba preocupado por su hermano a quien ya no parecía importarle nada y tenia una apariencia casi cadavérica.

_Había dejado de ser su Venecia para convertirse en un juguete de la mafia _

Lovino quería de regreso a su hermano, aquel que se reía, lloraba, hacia un escándalo, pintaba hermosos cuadros dignos del Louvre, cantaba cuando cocinaba y tenía ese cálido aroma a hogar pero sabia que era muy difícil que ese joven alegre, despreocupado y soñador volviera a su lado puesto que había sido reemplazado por un hombre frio y calculador que hacia obedientemente lo que aquellos cerdos le pedían con indiferencia y sin la menor pizca de compasión o culpa y que tenia un olor a muerte impregnado en la piel.

_Los odiaba, lo odiaba._

_Odiaba a la mafia por convertir a su hermano en un monstruo, odiaba a su hermano por haber cedido tan fácilmente a los deseos de esos cerdos y se odiaba a si mismo por permitir que eso pasara._

Lovino sabia que Feliciano no hacia lo que la mafia le ordenaba por dinero, Feliciano nunca había sido codicioso y tenia indiferencia respecto al tema, a Lovino le quedaba muy claro que lo hacia por otra razón.

_Lo hacia por placer. Por el mero gusto de matar._

La mafia era cruel, podía transformar a la creatura mas inocente, pura e inofensiva en una dura maquina para matar, en un asesino en potencia sin compasión ni piedad para sus victimas. Los que caían en sus redes se convertían en muñecos de trapo, en sirvientes sin voluntad, hacían lo que se les ordenaba sin cuestionar o sentir culpa o remordimiento por sus acciones.

Y lo peor era que Lovino sabia que no era culpa de su hermano el haberse convertido en un asesino, que se había convertido en un monstruo por él. Por protegerlo, por salvarle la vida.

Romano sabio que el veneciano que conocía se había ido y que era muy difícil hacer que volviera, sabia que era su culpa el haberlo perdido pero de algún día, de algún modo iba a quitárselos a los perros de la mafia.

¿Continuara?

_Si quieren lo continuo pero si no se quedaran con la duda. Ustedes deciden._


	2. Noche en vela y un plan

Noche en vela y un plan

Era de noche y Lovino daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, Feliciano no estaba en la casa, había salido a hacerle un "trabajito" a la mafia y solo Dios sabía cuando volvería, recordaba que a veces los encargos de la mafia lo hacían ausentarse semanas completas y a Feliciano le tocaba esperar a que volviera de donde hubiera ido y rezar por que regresara con bien, sonrió irónico al darse cuenta que la espera era mas dolorosa para él que para veneciano pues Lovino si sabia donde estaba su hermano y sabia que había muchas posibilidades de que no regresara a casa o si regresaba tendría muchas heridas que curarse y el olor a muerte impregnado en su piel se volverá mas intenso y Feliciano mas frio y silencioso que antes.

Lovino se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la habitación de su hermano, como era de esperarse estaba vacía pero Romano sentía la presencia de veneciano en el lugar aunque el no estuviera ahí. Camino distraídamente por el cuarto dejándose envolver por la presencia de veneciano, de su aroma, no era el olor a muerte que ahora siempre cargaba, era su aroma natural, un cálido aroma a hogar.

_Una fragancia que extrañaba._

No importaba lo que pasara, la presencia de la persona que había conocido seguía ahí, luchando por salir a la superficie y mandar al lado frio y desagradable de su hermano de vacaciones permanentes. Visitar ese lugar le dio la esperanza que necesitaba de qué veneciano algún día volvería a ser el mismo, que volverá a cantar, a sonreír, que volverá a hacer desastres en la casa…

_Que volverá a ser su Venecia._

_Venecia _es el nombre secreto de su hermano, nombre que Lovino le puso porque siempre traía su sombrero de gondolero puesto y tenia el olor de la salmuera pegado cuando regresaba de conducir las góndolas por los canales, cuando Lovino lo acompañaba le gustaba fumar mientras su hermano cantaba suavemente canciones sobre amores perdidos u olvidados en el tiempo, su voz era suave y melodiosa como el trinar de un pequeño pájaro y sus ojos se llenaban de dulce melancolía.

_Se veía tan hermoso. Tan tristemente bello. Como un caminante solitario y vagabundo que recuerda la última vez que vio a la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo antes de seguir su camino hacia solo Dios sabia donde._

Recordó que algunas veces su hermano llego a contarle historias dignas de libros de romanticismo sobre amantes escondidos en los callejones cuando la luna llena se alzaba en el cielo bajo el amparo de la oscuridad de noche, que los escondía de las miradas reprobatorias de la gente, de los prejuicios, que les permitía abandonarse al calor de su amor prohibido. _Venecia_ significaba las historias, las canciones, el calor proporcionado por la compañía de Feliciano después de un día difícil, era un nombre que solo usaba cuando él y su hermano estaban solos. Feliciano por su parte lo llamaba "_Mi valiente napolitano" _porque a el le gustaba mucho caminar por Nápoles mientras comía un helado napolitano. Feliciano se reía cada vez que su nariz quedaba manchada con helado y decía alegremente:

-Nápoles te queda de perlas Romano y te prometo que solo usare ese nombre cuando este contigo-había asegurado su hermano

_Ese día había sido tan feliz _

Una de las mejores compañeras de veneciano era su guitarra, tocaba ese instrumento cuando se sentía triste o solo o para animar a Lovino cuando tenía un mal día, busco el instrumento con la mirada y lo encontró en un rincón apoyado contra la pared del cuarto, se veía muy solitario triste parque nadie se le había acercado en semanas, las formas de la guitarra le recordaron a una mujer que espera a un amante que no va a llegar nunca a su lado.

Lovino pensó un poco en la analogía de la situación, él estaba igual que esa guitarra, se sentía solo, abandonado y triste, Feliciano apenas y notaba que estaba ahí, no le hablaba y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera de casa haciendo barbaridades para los cerdos de la mafia.

Tenia que hacer algo, no podía permitir que usaran a su hermano como un instrumento de destrucción para complacer a las cabezas de la mafia, mientras ellos se lavaban las manos muchachos como su hermano hacen el trabajo sucio y van voluntariamente al matadero, no podía permitir que eso llegara a pasar, veneciano era la única familia que le quedaba y no quería perderlo.

Tenia que hacer algo pero ¿Qué? Como estaban las cosas no podía hacer mucho, la mafia tenia muy bien controlado a su hermano y lo mandaban a hacer el trabajo sucio por ellos constantemente, tenía que haber un modo de acercarse sin que la mafia sospechara y aunque tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo eso implicaba participar en la masacre, cosa que se resistía a hacer.

_Tenía que haber una solución._

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacia, Lovino tomo la guitarra y empezó a tocar y cantar una de las canciones que había compuesto su hermano en honor a una muchacha que había sido dejada por su novio antes de casarse.

_No se si ahora estas bien_

_No se si estas con alguien _

_No se nada de ti desde hace tiempo ya _

_No se si duermes bien_

_Si piensas en mí _

_Pero yo no te guardo rencor _

_A pesar del dolor que tú me has causado_

_A pesar de todo, yo te sigo amando _

_No importa que pase _

_A pesar de todo_

_Te sigo queriendo como el primer día que te vi _

_Me dicen que estoy loca, que eres un desgraciado_

_Pero yo te extraño y te necesito más que ayer _

_Vuelve pronto, vuelve pronto _

_La noche es fría y necesito el calor de tu amor _

_Ven conmigo cariño mío y cura mi dolor _

Termino de cantar y puso la guitarra a un lado, tal vez si le recordaba a Feliciano quien era realmente volvería a ser el mismo pero primero tenia que sacarlo de la jaula donde la mafia lo había encerrado, un plan estaba tomando forma en su mente, seria difícil pero Lovino estaba decidido a lograr que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo de antes, con esta determinación en la mente Lovino se quedo dormido cuando empezaba a despuntar el alba.

_Aquí esta el capítulo dos de esta historia, me ha costado esfuerzo hacerlo, la letra de la canción que aparece en este capitulo es de mi autoría y con respecto a lo de que la guitarra tiene forma de mujer hago referencia a una vieja leyenda argentina que escuche hace tiempo, espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por la comparación atte. Naru _


	3. El plan de Romano

El plan de Romano

A la mañana siguiente Lovino decidió llevar a cabo su plan: recordarle a Feliciano quien era realmente, seria difícil romper las cadenas que ataban a veneciano a la mafia y necesitaría de toda su paciencia y perseverancia pero Lovino estaba decidido a lograrlo.

Para ello trataría de hacer las cosas que a su hermano le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre con el propósito de que el menor participara en ellas y así lograría dos de sus objetivos principales: recuperar a su hermano y pasar tiempo de calidad con él o dicho de otra manera, recuperar el tiempo juntos que la mafia les había quitado.

Y si eso no funcionaba quedaba el pan B: _Destruir a la mafia desde adentro_.

El plan B consistía en lo siguiente: Lovino se infiltraría en la mafia y fingiría que trabajaba para ellos de nuevo a la par que convencía a Feliciano de dejar de hacer el trabajo sucio de esos perros, esperaría a que confiaran ciegamente en él y que no le guardasen ningún recelo acerca de sus negocios sucios, esperaría a que esos cerdos creyeran que le era totalmente leal a la mafia pero a la menor oportunidad los traicionaría y denunciaría a esos cerdos con la policía italiana no sin antes haber sacado a su hermano de aquel abismo oscuro.

Varios inconvenientes se presentaban en esa estrategia, el primero que la mafia llegara a sospechar algo y tomara represarías contra él o contra veneciano, el segundo era que la mafia hubiera aleccionado muy bien a veneciano sobre lo que pasaría si abandonaba la mafia o los traicionaba, Feliciano en parte por miedo y en parte por lealtad a la mafia podría acusarlo de espionaje o conspiración contra las cabezas de la organización y el tercero es que algún otro miembro de abismo de la perdición lo mate para subir de puesto en la organización.

Sea como fuere era una plan muy arriesgado y peligroso así que solo lo utilizaría cuando no tuviera otra alternativa. Como un último recurso para sacar a su hermano del abismo donde había caído por las tretas del destino.

_Tenia que funcionar_.

Si no lo hacia significaría que veneciano nunca saldría del abismo formado por las cadenas que lo ataban a aquellos seres inhumanos y despiadados que lo usaban como si fuera una herramienta, aquellos a quienes su hermano servía como un fiel y leal sirviente, una marioneta que cumplía cada uno de sus sucios y perversos mandatos sin decir nada ni cuestionar nada.

_Para la mafia veneciano no era una persona era una arma _

Si su plan fracasaba Feliciano les pertenecería a ellos por completo y si eso pasaba él también estaría perdido.

Lovino suspiro y comenzó a arreglar la casa. Era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

Era de noche cuando Feliciano volvió a casa, estaba cansado, sucio y hambriento, las ojeras en su rostro demostraban lo poco que había dormido el tiempo que estuvo fuera, su ropa estaba sucia, cubierta con una mezcla de sangre, tierra y sudor además tenia un hedor impregnado en el cuerpo lo sufrientemente fuerte para hacerle la competencia a una pila de pescado podrido y ganarle sin esforzarse siquiera.

Lo único que veneciano quería en ese momento era darse una ducha y dormir de tirón mas de cuatro horas seguidas sin tener que preocuparse por un montón de tipos armados hasta los dientes escondidos en cada esquina esperando el momento adecuado para adornar su cuerpo con balas.

Feliciano llego a casa, abrió la puerta con sigilo y entro, de seguro Lovino ya estaría dormido y no deseaba despertarlo ni responder preguntas incomodas sobre lo que había estado haciendo durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido. Fue al comedor y no pudo contener una mirada de sorpresa al ver una suculenta cena para dos personas puesta sobre la mesa bellamente arreglada para la ocasión.

-¿Y esto?-pregunto Feliciano al aire, no sabia que Lovino tendría un invitado para cenar

Pero antes de que pudiera ir a buscar a su hermano y preguntarle a quien esperaba para cenar escucho una voz a sus espaldas que decía suavemente:

-Bienvenido a casa veneciano

Feliciano se dio la vuelta, mudo por el asombro y miro a Romano quien sonrió al ver la reacción de su hermano ante la cena que había preparado especialmente para él.

El plan para recuperar a Feliciano oficialmente había comenzado.


	4. Primer contacto

Primer contacto

Feliciano miro a su hermano pasmado ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso estaban celebrando algún acontecimiento importante que a él se le hubiera olvidado? Bueno si ese era el caso no todo era culpa suya, la mafia lo había tenido sumamente ocupado, prácticamente lo tenían marcando el paso en los asuntos que le asignaron a su cargo, cosas como esas absorbían todos sus pensamientos de tal manera que no le quedaba tiempo para pensar y si lo tenia estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era dormir.

-Lovino-llamo el menor-¿Qué es todo esto?-cuestiono curioso señalando la mesa con un movimiento de cabeza

-Pensé en hacerte algo especial para cenar-dijo Romano-como has estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa supuse que extrañarías una buena comida casera ¿No te gusta?-pregunto el mayor algo triste, esperaba el asombro de Feliciano ante la situación pero eso ya era demasiado

Veneciano se quedo en shock ¿Romano había hecho todo eso por él? Una cálida sensación de felicidad lo invadió pero se contuvo, miro a Lovino, parecía muy triste y herido, Feliciano se sintió mal consigo mismo, estar tanto tiempo con la mafia lo estaba volviendo insensible y paranoico, vamos ¿Qué tiene de malo dejar que alguien te mime de vez en cuando?

-Claro que me agrada-dijo veneciano-solo me sorprendió un poco, déjame ducharme y cenamos juntos-añadió yendo al baño para ducharse.

Veneciano regreso diez minutos después ya limpio y vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, una camiseta de manga corta negra y un par de tenis blancos, Lovino por su parte ya había servido la cena compuesta por lasaña y espaguetis con jamón.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, Feliciano noto que la comida estaba realmente deliciosa además de caer en cuenta de que no había comido nada tan bueno desde que se unió a la mafia italiana, el aroma y el sabor de los alimentos lo llenaban de una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Lovino también estaba comiendo con apetito pero parecía que una parte de él se hubiera disuelto en la comida, estaba sentado y comiendo como era debido pero parecía que su mente se hallaba en otro sitio lejano y distante.

Feliciano también parecía saberlo y no se opuso a nada, dejo entrar la esencia de su hermano bocado a bocado, sorbo a sorbo, a través del alimento Lovino penetraba en su cuerpo cálido, tranquilo, protector, apasionado. Parecía que habían encontrado un nuevo código de comunicación a través de los alimentos en donde Feliciano fuera el receptor y Lovino el emisor de aquel singular lenguaje, parecía como si una parte de ellos se hubiera fundido en la comida por medio de algún hechizo o fenómeno alquímico y el otro lo supiera y dejara entrar a su compañero hasta el ultimo rincón de su ser.

Cuando termino de comer Feliciano dijo:

-Nunca había comido algo tan bueno, muchas gracias Lovino

Acto seguido recogió los platos, los fregó y se fue a su habitación, Lovino lo imito y se puso el pijama para irse a dormir, las cosas no habían salido como esperaba pero al menos veneciano había sido un poco mas expresivo que la ultima vez que se vieron desde que se metió en la mafia y eso ya era una ganancia en su plan.

Un rato después, incapaz de conciliar el sueño Romano fue a la habitación de su hermano para asegurarse que estaba ahí y que la mafia no lo había sacado de la casa de nuevo, ahí estaba efectivamente, durmiendo a pierna suelta y completamente desarropado, Lovino lo arropo y estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho la voz de Feliciano diciendo:

-¿Qué pasa, Lovino?-pregunto el menor-¿No puedes dormir?

-No-dijo Romano sintiéndose mal por despertar a su hermano

-Ven acá ¿Quieres?-dijo Feliciano sonriendo adormilado haciéndole un espacio a su hermano en la cama

Romano ocupo el espacio que había quedado desocupado en la cama

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto Feliciano

-Si-dijo Lovino-muchas gracias

-Descansa-dijo veneciano en un bostezo entrelazando su mano derecha con la izquierda de su hermano y le dio un beso en la nariz en un gesto inconsciente

Lovino sonrió cuando Feliciano se quedo dormido abrazado a su cuerpo.

_El plan funcionaba a pesar de los imprevistos_.

_Con respecto a la escena de la cena me inspire en un capitulo del libro "como agua para chocolate" de Laura Esquivel. _


	5. Un día a tu lado

Un día a tu lado

Romano despertó cuando un rayo de sol que se había colado por la ventana toco su rostro acto seguido se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos con el brazo, al principio no supo donde estaba pero el olor que emanaba de las sabanas de la cama lo hizo ubicarse rápido.

_Estaba en el cuarto de su hermano _

Volteo para ver si veneciano seguía dormido pero su lado del colchón estaba vacio.

Lovino se levanto, fue a su cuarto para asearse y después comenzó a buscar a su hermano, busco en la sala, no estaba ahí, busco en el estudio, tampoco estaba, en el jardín no había señales de él y Lovino estaba comenzado a sentir que tendría un ataque de histeria si no encontraba a su hermano pronto.

"_Dios mío que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor dios mío no"_ pensó angustiado 

Ellos no se lo pudieron habérselo llevado, aun era demasiado pronto para que esos perros tuvieran otro trabajo sucio en que quisieran que participara, Lovino camino con paso rápido hacia la cocina y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrar a su hermano ahí.

Feliciano estaba de espaldas a él cocinando algo, era como si una parte de hubiera regresado de un viaje muy largo y Lovino esperaba que esa parte de su hermano se quedara mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días Lovino-saludo veneciano cuando noto la presencia del mayor en la cocina-el desayuno estará listo en un minuto así que ve al comedor y siéntate por favor-le pidió cortésmente su hermano.

Lovino hizo lo que su hermano le pedía era como si los días felices entre ellos hubieran vuelto, los días en que Feliciano no tenia que ir con el "macho patata" a entrenar y él no tenia que ir a ver a España, días como ese eran escasos y en esa ocasión el quería que ese día fuera muy largo.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, limpiaron la casa y se sentaron a ver la televisión a la mitad de los comerciales Lovino pregunto:

-Feliciano ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Feliciano lo miro y estuvo a punto de sonreír

-De acuerdo

Tomaron sus chaquetas, un sombrero y salieron rumbo al cine, cuando llegaron al establecimiento, empezaron a pensar en que película querían ver

-Bueno ¿Qué película quieres ver, Romano?-pregunto Feliciano

-No se tú-contesto Lovino-¿Cuál quieres ver, veneciano?-cuestiono

-¿Qué tal esa?-pregunto Feliciano señalando un cartel que decía _"Loco de amor en Verona" _he escuchado hablar sobre ella, me dijeron que es buena-añadió pensativo

-¿No será una película muy cursi?-cuestiono Lovino

-Me dijeron que era mas comedia que romance pero no estoy seguro si tú quieres ver eso-admitió Feliciano

Lovino reviso los demás carteles, todas las demás películas eran de terror o incluían escenas sangrientas y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ver mas sangre que la que ya veía en el cuerpo de su hermano por culpa de la mafia y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que veneciano viera ese tipo de cosas, vamos su hermano ya tenia bastante con la sangre que veía a diario.

La película estaba interesante, no era lo que Lovino esperaba ver porque para empezar no era de la temática normal en una película de comedia romántica, los protagonistas eran dos chicos y no un chico y una chica como normalmente se acostumbraba ver, uno de ellos, Marco estaba enamorado de Ángel, su profesor de arte, cuando los padres de Marco se enteraron lo sacaron de la escuela, habían pasado cinco años desde entonces y Marco tenia veinte años cuando volvió a ver a su maestro y ahora tenían que pasar unas situaciones de lo mas hilarantes para poder estar juntos sin que nadie lo supiera –ni los padres de Marco ni los vecinos entrometidos de Ángel– y su única confesora espiritual era Ana, vieja amiga de la infancia de Marco y su celestina personal, había ayudado a Marco y a Ángel a estar juntos desde la escuela arte y estaba decidida a apoyarlos para que encontraran la felicidad.

En medio de una escena donde los amantes se demostraban su amor en un cuarto de hotel, Lovino le pregunto a su hermano si le espantaban esas cosas.

-No-dijo Feliciano-ya estoy acostumbrado a ver cosas como esta-dijo en susurro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuchicheo Lovino

-Solo te diré que últimamente he visto de todo-dijo Feliciano con un aire enigmático en sus palabras

Cuando salieron del cine, caminaron y rieron mientras hacían comentarios sobre la película que acababan de ver, pararon frente a un carrito de helados y Feliciano pregunto:

¿Quieres un helado, Romano? Yo invito-ofreció el menor

-Eso me gustaría-dijo Lovino-gracias

Compraron los helados y siguieron caminando, al llegar a un parque Lovino le quito el sombrero a su hermano y dijo:

-A que no me atrapas veneciano-y comenzó a correr por el parque

-¡Lovino!-grito su hermano-ven acá oye devuélveme eso-añadió corriendo tras el mayor

Lovino iba a adelante, corriendo y riendo como un niño pequeño, su hermano le seguía de cerca gritando mientras corría que le devolviera su sombrero y riendo también hasta que por fin Feliciano le dio alcance y lo atrapo por la cintura

-¡Te tengo!-dijo Feliciano triunfante mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento

-Felicidades me atrapaste-dijo Lovino poniéndole a su hermano el sombrero en la cabeza y tirándose encima de él mientras reía

-¡Ah!-exclamo Feliciano cuando su espalda golpeo el suelo-Romano ¿Qué haces?-pregunto alarmado

-Juego contigo-dijo Lovino antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago a su hermano

-Romano para-jadeo su hermano mientras se contorsionaba por la risa

-No-dijo Lovino aumentando la velocidad del tormento de su hermano

-Para por Dios Lovino, ya no puedo-suspiro veneciano riendo y revolviéndose en el suelo

Lovino dejo de hacerle cosquillas a su hermano, se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo miro divertido

-Tan poco aguante tienes-se burlo

-Déjame levantarme Romano por favor-pidió Feliciano

-De acuerdo cedió levantándose y ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie

-No me había divertido tanto en años-dijo Lovino con una sonrisa adornándole la cara

-Yo tampoco-coincidió Feliciano suavemente

En ese momento el móvil de veneciano sonó y Lovino se paralizo al reconocer la melodía que salía del aparato. Era la melodía con la que Feliciano sabia que debía de volver a bañarse en sangre ajena. Lovino sintió que el corazón se le paraba y que después golpeaba dolorosamente contra sus costillas al escuchar a su hermano contestar el maldito teléfono.

-Bueno-dijo Feliciano atendiendo el endemoniado aparato-si, ya veo en un rato estoy ahí, adiós-dijo y colgó el teléfono

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Lovino, aunque ya sabia quien había llamado por la frialdad repentina en los ojos de su hermano

-Era quien tú sabes-contesto Feliciano cortante-debo irme ya, no me esperes para la cena

-No vayas Feliciano por Dios, no vayas-rogo Lovino-quédate conmigo por favor, volvamos juntos a casa y olvidemos esto, quédate conmigo _fratello per favore*_ -le pidió

_-Scusa*_-dijo Feliciano-_Non posso, ti amo, ti prego perdonami_*-susurro y se fue.

Cuando se quedo solo en ese parque Lovino no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, aquello basto para demostrarle Feliciano aun les pertenecía a esos perros y era poco lo que podía hacer para pelear contra las cadenas formados por las balas y la sangre que aprisionaban a su hermano, para liberarlo de la cárcel formada por la mafia.

_El dulce sueño había terminado para darle paso a la cruel realidad_

_El ángel había dado paso al demonio._

_Su hermano se había ido y el monstruo en el que la mafia lo había transformado había vuelto para seguir derramando sangre ajena._

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer en ese momento que volver a casa y esperar a que él regresara con bien a su lado?

_Traducción de las frases en italiano:_

_Scusa*: lo siento_

_Fratello per favore*: hermano por favor _

_Non posso, ti amo, ti prego perdonami*: No puedo, te quiero, perdóname__ por favor _


	6. Descubrimientos

Descubrimientos

Esa tarde Lovino iba camino a casa triste y lleno de pesadumbre, caminaba a paso lento, no tenia prisa por llegar a casa después de todo no había nadie esperándole ahí y no quería torturarse a si mismo pensando en que barbaridad estaría haciendo su hermano para los perros de la mafia.

Lovino encontró un bar de camino a su hogar y decidió entrar ya que estar solo en una casa vacía no le apetecía para nada, entro en el local y se sentó en la barra.

-¿Qué quieres muchacho?-pregunto el cantinero

-Un vaso de Aruba* por favor-pidió el italiano

Llevaba cinco vasos de Aruba y empezaba a sentirse mareado cuando una voz conocida lo llamo, Lovino volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, se trataba de Saraguinda.

-Lovino-volvió a llamar la mujer-¿Estas bien?-pregunto

Saraguinda era una bailarina de cabaret y algunas noches trabajaba en un burdel, tenía la piel clara, ojos castaños y cabello negro ligeramente rizado, era una vieja amiga de él y de su hermano y la hacia de hermana/consejera amorosa cuando Elizabeth no estaba disponible para ayudarles con sus problemas. Saraguinda a su modo salvaje era atrayente para cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas pero a pesar de que a ambos les intereso en la adolescencia nunca intentaron nada con ella más allá de una franca y simple relación de amistad, tal vez porque la respetaban demasiado como mujer a pesar de su profesión para intentar llegar a algo mas profundo o porque a diferencia de la mayor parte de los hombres que habían pasado por su camino, ellos de verdad la conocían.

-Saraguinda-dijo Lovino-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono

-Te vi desde el otro lado de la calle y decidí saludarte-dijo la morena sentándose junto a él en la barra-¿Qué te pasa?-cuestiono

Lovino suspiro con cansancio, dudaba en contarle toda la historia a su amiga pero no sabia que más hacer además de que Saraguinda conociera el mundo de la mafia por medio de los relatos de su barrio y lo que le contaban algunos de sus amantes servía de acicate.

-Es Feliciano-soltó Lovino-la mafia lo recluto y yo lo quiero sacar de ahí

-¿Cómo que la mafia recluto a Feliciano?-exclamo incrédula la de ojos castaños-¿Qué paso, Lovino? Cuéntamelo todo por favor-

Lovino empezó a contarle toda la historia a Saraguinda (omitiendo la parte en la que se tiro a su hermano), la mujer escucho atenta el relato que el joven frente a ella le contaba e hizo una esfuerzo por no sonreír cuando Lovino le conto sobre sus planes para sacar a veneciano de la mafia.

-Pareces que quieres mucho a tu hermano Lovino-dijo Saraguinda cuando Lovino termino de contarle todo.

-Es la única familia que me queda-dijo Romano-¿Cómo no voy a quererlo?

-No lo decía en ese sentido Romano-aclaro la mujer

-¿Entonces como?-pregunto Lovino-no te entiendo-dijo confundido

-¿Todavía no te das cuenta?-cuestiono la mujer-estas enamorado de tu hermano, despistado

La cara de Lovino era un poema, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo y dijo con voz trémula:

-¡¿Estas loca? Es mi hermano-exclamo Lovino-no puedo estar enamorado de él

-Pues ya lo estas-dijo Saraguinda

-Pero la iglesia…-empezó a decir Romano pero Saraguinda lo corto de tajo

-¿Cuándo te ha importado lo que piensa el vaticano?-pregunto con astucia la mujer-además que sea tu hermano no significa que no sea un hombre y tú ya no lo ves como tu familia sino como persona ¿o me equivoco?-cuestiono

-Bueno yo…-tartamudeo Lovino

-Tengo razón ¿verdad?-dijo Saraguinda

-Supongo que si-admitió el de ojos verdes

-Entonces que tu amor por él te de fuerza para salvarlo de la oscuridad en la que ha caído-dijo firmemente la mujer

-Gracias Sara-dijo Romano

-De nada Lovino-dijo la mujer y salió del bar

Lovino la imito momentos después, no podía rendirse aun, no hasta ver a Feliciano salir del abismo.

_Aruba*: es una bebida alcohólica hecha con crema de leche, ron añejo y licor de café. Es muy dulce. _


	7. En la oscuridad del abismo

En la oscuridad del abismo

Feliciano lamento tener que dejar a su hermano solo en el parque desde que escucho su celular sonar con esa melodía, en realidad tenia dos celulares, el primero era el que usaba normalmente al que le llamaba su hermano, su jefe, sus amigos, etc., y el otro era el que usaba para poder recibir llamadas de la mafia sin levantar sospechas de nadie.

Al principio odiaba cuando ese teléfono sonaba pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su odioso sonido, a hacer lo que le ordenaban, a matar a sangre fría, a ver sangre a diario, a tener un aroma horrible pegado en el cuerpo, a ver todo tipo de cosas en los callejones italianos a medianoche, en resumen se acostumbro a matar con indiferencia y a ser parte de la mafia.

Había visto personas, en su mayoría diplomáticos –aunque también hubo algunas mujeres de alta sociedad– rogar por sus vidas, ofrecerle dinero, joyería o dejar de interferir en los asuntos de la mafia y aunque él no deseaba matarlos ordenes eran ordenes y tenia que obedecer aunque no quisiera.

_Eran ellos o él._

Los que se negaban a cumplir las órdenes de las cabezas de la mafia eran conducidos a algo que se conocía comúnmente como "_sala de tortura_" aunque si fuera por él le hubiera puesto "_la entrada al averno_", era simplemente un lugar espantoso. Era una sala de tamaño mediano, muy mal iluminada y adornada con los peores instrumentos de tortura jamás imaginados, ahí se hacían cosas que superaban con creces sus más horribles pesadillas.

Él en lo que llevaba en la mafia –poco mas de cuatro meses– había tenido la suerte de no ir a parar ahí pero los gritos que salían de aquel lugar de vez en cuando y lo que le había tocado observar era suficiente para que se le congelara hasta la medula del pavor.

¿Qué querían los de la mafia ahora? Se preguntaba el italiano mientras caminaba al punto de encuentro con un miembro de la mafia, uno de los cabezas para ser mas preciso.

Se trataba de la señorita Francesa Meneguzzi, una mujer de veintiséis años, piernas largas y delgadas, cabellera pelirroja, piel clara y ojos azules, parecía un ángel vista de lejos pero resultaba muy peligroso acercarse a ella más si un eras hombre e ibas con "malas intenciones".

Era un eficiente miembro de la mafia italiana y se había vuelto una de las cabezas de esta por meritos propios aunque las formas perfectas de su cuerpo habían resultado una combinación letal en algunas ocasiones.

-Buenas tardes señorita Meneguzzi-saludo el italiano cuando la vio

-Buenas tardes señor Vargas-saludo la pelirroja-supongo que ya sabe el motivo de _nuestra_ llamada

-Si-asintió el italiano-¿Qué _desean_ que haga?-cuestiono aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Un encargo-dijo la mujer dándole una carpeta que traía bajo el brazo-dentro esta todo lo que necesitara saber para la misión, esto es muy importante para nuestros negocios así que esfuércese-dijo la mujer antes de que su silueta se perdiera en la calle

Feliciano abrió la carpeta y leyó los papeles que esta contenía, luego la volvió a cerrar y dejo escapar un suspiro resignado. El ciclo volvía a empezar y añadía otro eslabón a su cadena de culpa, remordimiento y arrepentimiento.

_De nuevo tendría que matar para poder seguir viviendo._

_Detestaba eso, en verdad lo odiaba pero no tenía otra opción._

Feliciano reviso la recamara de la pistola que llevaba oculta en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, era hora de empezar a matar para sobrevivir.

Llego a su destino una hora después de aquel encuentro, el momento había llegado, se metió en el edificio por una ventana abierta, se oculto y aguardo. Un hombre entro en la habitación en ese momento algo distraído y no sintió el peligro hasta que era demasiado tarde, un disparo veloz y certero le voló la cabeza y fue entonces que comenzó la matanza, balas llovían por todos lados y una le había dado en la pierna dejando con una ligera cojera al caminar pero al final cumplió con su cometido, mato a todo el que se le puso en frente y salió por la ventana.

Camino dando tumbos hasta un callejón y se desplomo en el suelo mientras su espalda yacía apoyada contra la pared, respiraba agitado pero una vez que se hubo calmado musito:

-SI ojos tienen que no me vean, si manos tienen que no me agarren, si pies tienen que no me alcancen, no permitas que me sorprendan por la espalda, no permitas que mi muerte sea violenta, tú que conoces mis pecados también sabes de mi fe no me desampares*.

Definitivamente esa noche no llegaría a casa para cenar fue todo lo que veneciano pudo pensar antes de contactar a la mafia.

*_fragmento de la oración al santo juez también conocida como la oración de los sicarios _


	8. Insomnio

Insomnio

Romano llego a casa media hora después de salir del bar, apenas entro en la casa fue a la sala y se puso a ver la televisión con una expresión de fastidio en la cara ¿Por qué tenían que llamar a su hermano precisamente en ese momento? ¿Por qué esos perros habían arruinado uno de los mejores días de su vida al lado de su hermano? Llevaba poco más de cuatro meses sin pasar un buen rato de calidad con él, prácticamente apenas y se veían y cuando por fin tenia la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con él sin nadie que los molestara la mafia decidía llevárselo de nuevo.

Romano maldijo a la mafia con todos los insultos que sabia y otros que había escuchado de otras personas mientras miraba el reloj de pared de la sala, pasaban de las nueve y empezaba a sentir hambre pero no tenia deseos de sentarse en comedor y cenar él solo y era probable que veneciano no regresara esa noche a casa así que decidió irse a dormir.

Fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama y acostó en su cama pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño, en parte por la preocupación que sentía por su hermano y en parte por su conversación con Saraguinda.

-_Que sea tu hermano no significa que no sea un hombre y tú ya no lo ves como tu familia sino como persona_-había dicho la mujer

¿Qué tal si Saraguinda tenia razón? ¿Qué tal si se había enamorado de su hermano? ¿Qué diría Feliciano si lo supiera? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Se alejaría de él? ¿Qué tal si no regresaba a casa nunca? ¿Qué tal si no lograba sacarlo de la mafia jamás? ¿Qué pasaría con veneciano? ¿Qué pasaría con él si perdía a su hermano? Oh dios santo no quería ni pensar en eso.

_Feliciano regresaría a casa. Tenia que regresar o sino él se volvería completamente loco. _

Lovino se levanto de la cama como un rayo y camino hacia la habitación de veneciano, el único lugar donde parecía encontrar paz cuando las dudas lo asaltaban, tomo la guitarra de su hermano y comenzó a cantar la canción favorita de veneciano.

_Si tú no vuelves_

_Se secarán todos los mares_

_Y esperaré sin ti_

_Tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo_

_Si tú no vuelves_

_Mi voluntad se hará pequeña..._

_Me quedaré aquí_

_Junto a mi perro espiando horizontes_

_Si tú no vuelves_

_No quedarán más que desiertos_

_Y escucharé por sí_

_Algún latido le queda a esta tierra_

_Que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_Era tan bonita, era así de grande_

_No tenía fin..._

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella_

_A hacerme compañía_

_Que te cuente como estoy, que sepas lo que hay._

_Dime amor, amor, amor_

_Estoy aquí ¿no ves?_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No sé lo que haré_

_Si tú no vuelves_

_No habrá esperanza ni habrá nada_

_Caminaré sin ti_

_Con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia_

_Que era tan serena cuando me querías_

_Había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba_

_Era tan bonita, era así de grande_

_No tenía fin... No tenía fin_

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella_

_A hacerme compañía_

_Que te cuente como estoy, que sepas lo que hay._

_Dime amor, amor, amor_

_Estoy aquí ¿no ves?_

_Si no vuelves no habrá vida_

_No sé lo que haré_

Lovino termino de cantar, dejo la guitarra a un lado y empezó a llorar, lloro tanto que antes de que se diera cuenta se quedo dormido en la cama de su hermano cuando apenas empezaba a amanecer y todavía no había una respuesta para sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos hacia veneciano y Lovino esperaba que cuando Feliciano regresara trajera consigo algunas respuestas a sus dudas. Solo Dios sabía si su hermano menor volvería con bien a casa y si su relación estaría bien cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él.


	9. Ausencia

Ausencia

_Estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, caminado sin rumbo fijo por toda la habitación _

_-Romano-lo llamo una voz-ven _

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?-pregunto Romano_

_Lovino miro a todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor _

_-Romano-repitió la voz-ven, sígueme _

_-¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Lovino_

_-Estoy aquí-dijo la voz y una mano salió detrás un pilar y le hizo una seña para que se acercara _

_-España deja de jugar-dijo Romano fastidiado_

_-No soy España-dijo la voz-ven sígueme _

_Una sombra cruzo la habitación como rayo y salió por la puerta, Lovino la siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo._

_-Oye-le grito a la sombra que corría frente a él-¿adonde me llevas?-cuestiono_

_-Con la persona con la que más deseas estar-contesto la sombra sin dejar de correr _

_- ¿Veneciano? ¿Te refieres a veneciano?-cuestiono _

_-Tal vez-dijo la sombra-ya llegamos-añadió señalando una puerta de madera-te están esperando _

_-Pero que demonios…-mascullo Romano pero la extraña sombra había desaparecido._

_Romano camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y entro en la habitación, se trataba de una alcoba, tenia una cama amplia cubierta con sabanas blancas y muebles de maderas oscuras, floreros con margaritas en las mesas, caballetes, pinturas, algunos instrumentos musicales…_

_Un momento, aquel lugar se le hacia familiar pero no sabia porque, estaba a punto de marcharse de ahí cuando escucho el ruido de pasos y una voz conocida a sus espaldas llamándolo:_

_-Lovino-dijo la voz _

_Lovino se volteo dispuesto a moler a palos a la persona que estuviera llamándolo, ya estaba harto de que jugaran con él pero sus ansias asesinas desaparecieron cuando se encontró frente a frente con Feliciano._

_-Lovino-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el menor_

_Lovino no dijo nada solo lo abrazo y aspiro su aroma, su cálido y reconfortante aroma a hogar había vuelto, poso sus labios en su cuello dándole un suave beso, sus manos recorrieron su espalda hasta rodear su cintura y estrecharlo contra él, enterró la cara en el cuello de su hermano y aspiro su aroma nuevamente._

_Se sentía tan feliz._

_Feliciano no decía nada ni hacia nada, solo se dejaba hacer, tal vez porque necesitaba el contacto físico de una persona que no quisiera matarlo, tal vez porque necesitaba sentir recibir el cariño de alguien._

_Tal vez la necesidad mutua de sentir a alguien fue la principal causante de lo que paso después. Besos, caricias, abrazos y arrumacos iban y venían de Lovino hacia Feliciano y viceversa, las ropas de ambos se fueron al suelo y ellos habían terminado siendo uno donde fuera posible, en la cama, sobre el escritorio, en el suelo, rodaban por cada centímetro del cuarto intentando aplacar la necesidad de ser parte de algo, de ser importante para alguien._

_El interior del cuerpo de veneciano era cálido, húmedo y estrecho, cada estocada que Lovino le daba parecía acercarlos a ambos al cielo, un grito por parte de ambos fue la culminación de aquel acto y Lovino no podía recordar haber sentido mayor felicidad en toda su vida. _

El despertador hacia un ruido de los mil demonios, Lovino abrió los ojos adormilado y lo apago de un manotazo, en un acto inconsciente busco a la persona que debería estar a su lado en la cama para después despertar de golpe al recordar que esa persona no estaba ahí.

Lovino suspiro cansado y se sentó en la cama al sentir húmedos los pantalones del pijama dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración, otra vez había tenido otro de _esos _sueños y había machado las sabanas y su pijama de nuevo, definitivamente Feliciano no debía ver eso cuando regresara a casa.

_Si es que regresaba y esperaba en Dios que lo hiciera _

_Feliciano debía de regresar algún día. Tenia que hacerlo_

Desde esa tarde en la que Feliciano se fue con la mafia había pasado dos meses, dos meses dolorosos y llenos de miedo, de preocupación y angustia, dos meses malditamente lentos cuyos días añadidos pesaban en la mente de Lovino como una piedra sobre la espalda.

Y lo peor era que lo necesitaba a su lado más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento y él no estaba ahí, quería estar a su lado y él no estaba ahí, quería tocarlo y él no estaba ahí, quería hacer tanto, quería decirle tanto y él no podía hacerle compañía, ni escucharlo ni abrazarlo o darle consuelo porque no estaba ahí.

_Porque ellos se lo habían llevado._

Menos mal que Feliciano había sido lo suficientemente previsor para adelantar con su parte del papeleo de los próximos cuatro meses antes de irse con la mafia así su jefe no notaria la falta de documentación y el podía cubrir a su hermano en las juntas.

-Por favor Dios mío, déjame verlo de nuevo aunque sea una vez-rogo Lovino antes de empezar a arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

Si Feliciano había sido lo suficientemente previsor para llenar su ausencia laboral pero no le había dado tiempo suficiente para llenar la ausencia que había dejado en su corazón desde que esos perros se lo llevaron.

Empezaba otro día en el martirio de necesitar a su hermano y que él no estuviera ahí

"_Veneciano regresa pronto por favor"_ pensó Lovino antes de salir de la casa y tratar de olvidar su vacio emocional con un lleno laboral.


	10. Amistad y confidencias

Amistad y confidencias

España estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

No es que la economía de su casa estuviera mal, de hecho se estaba recuperando bien de la crisis y su jefe no le había dado un sermón esos meses de manera que no había motivos para preocuparse por eso.

La causa de su preocupación era otra cosa o mejor dicho otra persona. Se trataba de Romano.

Romano estaba actuando raro desde hacia algunos meses, ya no le gritaba, no le insultaba, parecía un zombi por la falta de sueño –lo notaba por las ojeras que tenia bajo los ojos– y se veía realmente triste y deprimido.

Antonio no sabía si podía quitarle la depresión porque para empezar ni siquiera sabía el motivo pero sabia que seria un muy mal amigo si no tratara por lo menos de intentarlo. Al término de la junta se acerco al italiano y le pregunto:

-Lovino ¿Te pasa algo?

Lovino lo miro fijamente y frunció el ceño

-No me pasa nada, cabeza de tomate déjame en paz-dijo Lovino pero no convenció del todo al español con esa actitud

Antonio iba a seguir insistiendo pero en ese momento Portugal se acerco a ellos con una carpeta en las manos.

-Antonio esto es para ti-dijo el portugués después de haber saludado a Romano

Antonio miro alternativamente a Andrés y al folder que el lusitano tenia en la mano ¿Qué contendría ese folder? ¿Acaso Andrés quería darle uno de sus dibujos o algo parecido? El corazón del español empezó a latir con renovadas energías ante esa idea y luego el español se regaño a si mismo por pensar en eso, Andy no lo quería como él lo quería y eso nunca cambiaria. Antonio estaba seguro de que Andrés quería más al adicto al té de Inglaterra que a él.

_Antonio lo amaba pero Andrés amaba a Inglaterra _

_Lo sabía y le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

Antonio abrió el folder y vio su contenido: era su papeleo pendiente, ahí fue cuando bajo de golpe de su nube especial para darse un fuerte y duro porrazo con la realidad, esa en la que Portugal le ignora y él sufre a causa del amor no correspondido.

-Gracias Portugal-dijo España cuando cerró el folder

-De nada _Espanha*_-dijo el luso y se retiro

Antonio se quedo viendo como bobo el rumbo que portugués había tomado al marcharse, recordando como había sonreído la ultima vez que le dio un regalo, la felicidad que cubrió sus –normalmente– melancólicos y tristes ojos grises, amaba todo de él, esos ojos grises tan melancólicamente bonitos, el calor de su cuerpo cuando le abrazaba en su cumpleaños, su sonrisa llena de confianza…

-A ti te gusta Portugal ¿verdad?-pregunto suavemente Lovino

-¿Qué?-exclamo España alarmado saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos

-Estas enamorado de Andrés ¿verdad?-volvió a cuestionar el italiano

-¿De donde sacas tamaño disparate?-pregunto España nervioso

-Basta ver la forma en la que lo miras para saber algo tan simple-dijo Romano con sencillez

España enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, Romano había averiguado uno de sus secretos más profundos en un par de minutos, se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan obvio y murmuro con voz temblorosa:

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Le dirás a Andy sobre esto? Contéstame Romano-pidió España

-No diré nada es tu asunto no el mío-replico Lovino-y se de lo que hablo por experiencia propia-añadió en voz baja

¿Entonces tú…?-la pregunta murió en los labios de Antonio al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

Lovino asintió con la cabeza

-¿Dónde esta Feliciano ahora? ¿Ya sabe lo que sientes por él?-cuestiono el castaño

-Lo recluto la mafia idiota-dijo Lovino con pesar-y no, no lo sabe nunca va a enterarse

-¿Tienes miedo de perderlo?-cuestiono España

-Si-coincidió Lovino-estoy igual que tú respecto al tema pero al menos tú tienes más posibilidades con Portugal que yo con veneciano-se lamento el italiano

¿Por qué dices eso?-cuestiono el hispano

-Porque él te ama-dijo llanamente Lovino-si no te habías dado cuenta eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé

-¿Estás seguro de que me ama Romano? ¿No me estás mintiendo?-cuestiono inseguro el español

-Estoy seguro de eso España-contesto Lovino-y además no tengo porque mentirte-añadió serio

-Pero él es mi hermano y…-comenzó a decir España pero Lovino lo corto de tajo

-Que sea tu hermano no significa que no sea un hombre y además ¿Cuándo te ha importado lo que piense la iglesia?-exclamo Romano recordando su charla con Saraguinda

-Tienes razón Lovino-dijo España-gracias por tu compresión

-No te pongas sentimental imbécil-dijo Lovino ceñudo-será mejor que apures si no quieres que te lo quiten idiota

Antonio sonrió, el Lovino que conocía estaba de regreso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Lovino-dijo España-buena suerte con veneciano-se despidió Antonio antes de ir a buscar a Portugal

_Voy a necesitar mucho más que suerte España, mucho más_ pensó Lovino cuando se quedo solo en el lugar 


	11. Fiebre

Fiebre

Feliciano caminaba a paso lento por las calles camino a casa, la espalda le ardía debido a las heridas que se había hecho esa tarde al desplomarse en callejón sumadas a las que se había hecho en otros encargos de la mafia en los brazos y el pecho, eso sin contar la ligera cojera en su andar, además desde hacia un rato se sentía extrañamente caliente, temblaba y sudaba frio y lo único que le hacia falta es que le diera fiebre.

"_Lo único que me faltaba enfermo como un perro"_ pensó Feliciano amargamente

Llego a su hogar agotado, hirviendo por la calentura, introdujo su llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entro en casa, se sentía débil y mareado, avanzo tambaleante por la sala, tropezó y termino apoyándose en la mesita de café para no caer al suelo, la garganta le quemaba, sentía frio y calor a la vez, se estaba asando y ni siquiera podía sudar, escucho un grito y vio una silueta acercándose a él, le costaba trabajo mantenerse consciente, se sentía tan cansado…

-Lovino ayúdame por favor-murmuro veneciano antes de perder la consciencia

Lovino por su parte había salido corriendo al escuchar ruidos en la sala, se sorprendió cuando encontró a su hermano apoyado en la mesita de café a punto de desplomarse, un grito escapo de sus labios al percatarse del estado en que venia su hermano, Feliciano estaba lleno de cortadas, moretones y arañazos, corrió para ayudarlo a levantarse cuando noto que su hermano se había desmayado, se acuclillo a su lado, lo acomodo en su regazo y le toco la frente, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

Feliciano ardía en fiebre, una innaturalmente alta fiebre.

Lo llevo en brazos hasta el baño, lo desvistió, lo metió en la bañera y le dio un baño caliente, fue difícil asearlo, veneciano parecía un muñeco de trapo y recorrer su cuerpo inconsciente mientras trataba de controlar su libido no era una tarea sencilla pero debía de hacer un esfuerzo ¡Feliciano estaba enfermo por Dios! No podía aprovecharse de la situación, cuando termino de bañar a su hermano, lo saco de la bañera, lo seco, lo vistió y le puso un trapo húmedo sobre la frente, al poco rato toco sus mejillas y suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que había logrado bajar un poco la temperatura en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Las horas pasaban con tortuosa lentitud, la fiebre aumentaba por momentos pero luego volvía a descender gracias a los esfuerzos de Romano por mantener a su hermano estable, Feliciano deliraba entre sueños y Lovino se vio obligado a atarlo a la cama para que no se causara más heridas que las que ya tenía, ya que veneciano intentaba rasguñarse entre sueños, gritaba como un pequeño animal herido y atrapado en una jaula y decía cosas que le habían ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, cosas que sobrepasaban con creces las peores pesadillas que Lovino hubiera tenido en su vida.

Por la noche durmió abrazado a su hermano que temblaba a causa de la calentura y tomo una muy difícil decisión.

Había llegado la hora de usar el plan B.


	12. El terrible plan B

El terrible plan B

Romano estaba preocupado, había mantenido controlada la fiebre de veneciano, conseguido medicamentos y curado las heridas en su cuerpo, heridas que lo horrorizaron por completo.

La espalda de veneciano se llevo la peor parte, estaba llena de rasguños, moretones, golpes, arañazos y pequeñas cortadas, comenzaban en la parte de arriba de la espalda esparciéndose a los lados después se concentraban a la mitad de la espalda de veneciano y terminaban donde comenzaba la parte baja de su envés.

-¿Te dan asco las heridas?-pregunto veneciano mientras lo curaba

-Solo porque te lastimaron-dijo Romano

Después de un momento de silencio Romano volvió a hablar

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto Lovino

-Algo-contesta vagamente Feliciano-pero no importa-musita

-A mi si me importa-contesto Lovino

Después no volvieron a hablar mas en todo el tiempo que Lovino ocupo para curar las heridas de su hermano

Debido a las circunstancias tenía que poner en práctica el plan B: Destruir a la mafia desde adentro. Desatestaba esa idea pero no había otra salida, el plan B en si era muy peligroso y arriesgado debido al hecho de que la mafia podía descubrir sus intenciones y matarlo o aun peor podían matar a veneciano pero si quería sacar a su hermano del abismo y liberarlo de las cadenas que lo ataban a la mafia no tenia otra alternativa.

Apenas su hermano estuvo repuesto de la fiebre, Romano contacto a uno de los cabezas de la mafia más influyentes de toda Italia: Luigi Lazzeri y lo cito en un restaurante para hablar de negocios. Y ahora ahí estaba esperando al maldito cerdo que tenia a su hermano atrapado en el abismo.

El hombre llego al lugar y se sentaron a la mesa, después de intercambiar los saludos correspondientes, Lovino fue directamente al grano:

-Señor Lazzeri quiero volver a la organización-dijo Lovino con voz firme

-Vaya, vaya-dijo el hombre-¿con que quieres volver? No sé si tengamos espacio, ya tenemos bastantes hombres eficientes con tu hermano

La sangre de Lovino hervía de la furia pero resistió y disimulo el mal momento que estaba pasando conversando con ese cerdo.

-Lo sé-coincidió Lovino-pero también estoy enterado de que tienen problemas con la familia de Giovanni Ferro y pensé que podría serles útil, los negocios que están detenidos por su culpa son muy importantes y ese tipo tiene muy buenos guardaespaldas-añadió esperando a que mordiera el anzuelo.

-Nos las arreglaremos-dijo el hombre sonriendo con prepotencia.

-Le hare el siguiente trato señor Lazzeri-dijo Romano-yo me encargo de Ferro, a ustedes deja de estorbarles y yo vuelvo a la organización, no cobrare nada y lo hare en el mas absoluto secreto

Los ojos negros del hombre destellaron. Había mordido el anzuelo

-Interesante-musito el hombre-¿Qué quieres a cambio, Vargas?-cuestiono

-Sólo deseo volver a la organización es todo-dijo Lovino-piénselo señor Lazzeri, ustedes ganan mucho a cambio de muy poco

Luigi Lazzeri sonrió y le dio la mano

-Bienvenido de nuevo señor Vargas-dijo el hombre

Lovino estaba sonriendo internamente por la facilidad con la que había convencido a Lazzeri ahora solo esperaba no cometer ningún error, la supervivencia de su hermano y la suya propia estaban en juego y Lovino sabia que no se perdonaría jamás a si mismo si algo llegaba a pasarle a veneciano.

El arriesgado plan que podía costarles a su hermano y él la vida había dado inicio y Lovino solo esperaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar el martirio de ensuciarse con sangre ajena de nuevo.


	13. Alianzas

Alianzas

Era increíble como el tiempo podía pasar tan deprisa.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Lovino había vuelto a trabajar para la mafia, cometiendo asesinatos, participando en robos, formando parte de luchas encarnizadas con otros sicarios de un sector distinto al suyo o de otras partes del mundo, eso le recordó que cuando el yanqui estaba en su _lado malo _era un rival de cuidado*.

Después de todo eran seis meses en el abismo.

Feliciano tampoco estaba mejor situación que él, la fiebre había desaparecido y ya no cojeaba al caminar. El problema eran las heridas que tenía en los brazos, pecho y espalda ya que estas aun no habían sanado por culpa de los encargos que le ordenaba la mafia. Cada vez que veía las marcas en la espalda de veneciano sentía deseos de acariciar esas zonas pero no podía hacerlo si ponerse en evidencia.

Matar a Ferro no fue tarea fácil, él tipo tenia muchos guardaespaldas y estaba muy bien resguardado tuvo que esperar hasta que el hombre tuvo necesidad de usar el baño, lo sorprendió después de que Ferro termino de usar el mingitorio apuntándole en la cabeza con la pistola, lo saco a un callejón solitario detrás del restaurante y disparo partiéndole el pecho en el acto.

_Y ese era solo el comienzo _

Pero tenia la ventaja que después de hacer una gran cantidad de barbaridades para la mafia las cabezas confiaban en él nuevamente entonces pensó que ya era el momento de de denunciar a esos cerdos con la policía, Lovino pensaba que era muy pronto todavía pero dudaba que pudiera soportar mucho mas tiempo trabajando para esos perros y Feliciano podía contraer una severa infección por no tratarse las heridas como era debido y él sabia que no podría resistir ver a su hermano al borde de la muerte de nuevo por culpa de esos cerdos.

_Tenia que actuar y tenia que hacerlo ya _

Cuando cayó la noche y estuvo seguro de que nadie lo seguiría, fue a la procuraduría judicial y pidió hablar con el comandante, un joven de uniforme le hizo pasar a la sala de espera mientras iba a buscar a su superior para decirle que un joven quería hablar con el.

Los cinco minutos de espera se le hicieron eternos a Romano hasta que por fin lo llamaron al despacho del comandante.

El comandante de la policía judicial se llamaba Vittore Rossi, un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello negro y ojos castaños, después de intercambiar los saludos pertinentes con él, Lovino dijo:

-Comandante Rossi he escuchado que están tratando de atrapar a Luigi Lazzeri y a otros cabecillas de la mafia italiana

-Así es-confirmo el hombre mirándolo fijamente-¿Por qué?-cuestiono

-Creo que puedo ayudarlos-declaro Lovino

-Lo escucho atentamente señor Vargas-dijo el comandante

-Lo que voy a revelarle señor Rossi es en extremo delicado-dijo Lovino-podrían matarnos a mi hermano y a mi por esto ¿entiende?-añadió en voz baja

-Entiendo-asintió el hombre

-Vera comandante Rossi-dijo Lovino-hace algunos años la mafia me recluto como sicario bajo la amenaza de que matarían a mi hermano si no lo hacia, yo hacia lo que me pedían para que no lastimaran a mi hermano pero hace algunos meses también reclutaron a mi hermano porque le disparo a un sujeto que quería matarme, fue en defensa propia señor se lo aseguro, tiempo después forzaron a mi hermano a unirse a ellos amenazando con matarme si no hacia lo que le pedían, mi hermano ha estado haciendo el trabajo sucio de esos perros desde entonces y yo he estado intentando sacarlo de ahí desde hace meses, puedo darles la información que necesitan pero debe prometerme que no nos harán nada a mi y a mi hermano-finalizo Lovino su relato

-Hare lo que pueda-dijo el comandante

-Ellos tendrán una operación planeada en unos días y me ordenaron que los ayudara, mi hermano también participara a pesar de no encontrarse del todo bien-dijo Romano

-¿Tu hermano esta enfermo?-pregunto el comandante

-Está herido señor-dijo Lovino-y aun así esos perros lo hacen participar en su barbarie-añadió con rabia

-Cuenta con nosotros entonces-dijo el comandante

-Gracias señor-se despidió Lovino

Cuando salió de la procuraduría Lovino esperaba que lo que había hecho le pusiera fin a la pesadilla si no es que antes Feliciano y él morían a manos de la mafia.


	14. Redada

Redada

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que comenzara la operación, todos estaban preparados y listos para salir apenas dieran la señal, Lovino estaba nervioso recriminándose a si mismo por ser tan impulsivo e ir con la policía si llegaban a descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones…

No quería pensar en lo que le harían a él o veneciano.

Tenia que tener fe en que todo iba a salir bien.

Luigi Lazzeri levanto la mano y silbo suavemente. La señal

Todos los presentes salieron rápidamente de sus escondites y corrieron hacia la salida, una vez que estuvieron afuera de la habitación donde se hallaban escondidos, la operación era complicada: recuperar un botín robado, eliminar a los autores físicos e intelectuales del robo que pertenecían a una mafia mas grande y de paso acabar con esta para que no volviera a interferir con sus negocios.

La operación en si era un suicidio obligatorio, vamos; la mayoría de los sicarios ahí presentes pensaban que los cabezas de la mafia estaban locos pero no podían decir nada o pensar en retirarse sin que les adornaran la cabeza o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo con una bala.

Lovino avanzaba con sigilo por uno de los pasillos del edificio con Feliciano siguiéndole para cubrirle las espaldas, se encargarían de uno de los cabezas de la mafia a la que iban a matar estuviera chupando gladiolo antes del próximo cuarto de hora.

De repente escucho que se abrió una puerta de golpe, gritos, pasos, disparos, el comienzo de una balacera. Llegado a este punto Lovino decidió hacer lo que había hecho la mayor parte de su vida cuando había peligro: correr a esconderse.

No era porque le tuviera miedo a los policías, no era porque la mafia podía descuartizarlo si se enteraban que los había traicionado o aun peor podían hacerle algo a su Venecia y eso era algo que nunca podría perdonarse. Lovino llevaba a Feliciano de la mano, este se había quedado paralizado cuando escucho que había entrado la ley por los perros.

Se metieron en un armario de limpieza, estaba lleno de escobas, trapeadores, trapos para limpiar y cubetas.

Lovino hallo un espacio vacio en el lugar y se sentó en el suelo, Feliciano por fin reacciono en ese momento y le pregunto:

-¿No vas a hacer nada?

-¿Hacer que?-replico Romano cerrando los ojos

-Pues allá afuera esta la policía y están cogiendo a todos, pensé que podríamos ayudarlos a escapar de la ley-soltó Feliciano

-¿Quieres que te atrapen?-pregunto Lovino abriendo los ojos

-No pero…-veneciano iba a empezar a protestar pero su hermano lo corto de tajo:

-Recuerda que son ellos o nosotros-sentencio Lovino-además ellos se lo buscaron y no quiero que salgas allá para que te atrapen y no vuelva a verte-agrego con seriedad

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-pregunto veneciano

-Que te quedes conmigo-dijo Romano

-Siempre estoy contigo-replico Feliciano

-No, no siempre-dijo Lovino-estos meses han sido un completo suplicio para mí, cada vez que salías para hacer un trabajo para esos cerdos pensaba que me iba a morir de la preocupación y del miedo de que no volvieras a casa, dormía en tu habitación cuando no estabas, eso era lo único que me calmaba cuando tenia pesadillas-agrego mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Tanto te importo?-cuestiono Feliciano

-Mas de lo que crees-declaro Lovino

-Yo también te extrañe mucho ese tiempo y me daba miedo no volver a verte _Nápoles-_dijo veneciano suavemente

-_Venecia-_dijo Lovino, hacia tiempo que su hermano no le llamaba así, que escucharlo pronunciar ese nombre fue una caricia al corazón

¿Sabes por donde salir de aquí?-pregunto veneciano

-Si-dijo Lovino-ven-añadió abriendo un poquito la puerta y enseñándole a su hermano una ruta de escape por la parte de atrás del edificio donde estaban

Cuando los ruidos se calmaron, ambos salieron del armario y allí fue cuando comenzó su escape del abismo.


	15. Fuga

Fuga

Lovino y Feliciano corrían por los pasillos hacia la salida en la parte de atrás del edificio, los corazones de ambos latían acelerados y respiraban agitados. Lovino llevaba a Feliciano fuertemente agarrado de la mano como si tuviera miedo de que si lo soltaba este desapareciera y él se quedara solo y triste de nuevo.

_No iba a dejar que eso pasara_, _no de nuevo_

_Por fin habían salido del abismo, por fin eran libres. _

_Libres para cantar, para reír, para estar juntos._

Lovino corría lleno de alegría, lleno de esperanza, Feliciano lo seguía sintiendo que al fin podía hacer todo lo que le gustaba y lo que amaba con tranquilidad sin tener que estar viendo para todas direcciones porque había alguien entre las sombras siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos aguardando el momento propicio para matarlo, podía volver a dormir en paz después de tanto tiempo forzándose a mantenerse en vigilia para no tener pesadillas por las barbaridades que cometía para la mafia.

Ambos salieron por la puerta de atrás del edificio y continuaron corriendo perdiéndose entre los callejones, huyendo de la mafia, de la sangre, de las balas, del miedo, del remordimiento y del dolor…

_Ambos estaban escapando del abismo _

Sabían que tardarían mucho en olvidar aquel tormento si es que alguna vez llegaban a olvidarlo, sabían que las heridas tardarían en sanar, sabían que ambos tardarían mucho en perdonarse a si mismos por lo que habían hecho pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento.

Lo que importaba era otra cosa.

_Importaba que ambos estuvieran vivos _

_Importaba que ambos estuvieran juntos _

_Importaba que ambos se tuvieran el uno al otro para apoyarse mutuamente_

_Importaba que por fin fueran libres de las cadenas que los ataban al abismo _

_Importaba que ambos fueran libres del poder maligno de la mafia._

Llegaron a un hotel y se metieron en el establecimiento, consiguieron que les rentaran una habitación y después caminaron hacia el cuarto que les habían asignado. Caminaban por uno de los de los pasillos buscando el número del cuarto cuando Feliciano dijo:

-Gracias Lovino

¿Gracias por que?-pregunto Lovino

-Por sacarme de ese sitio tan horrible, por salvarme de volverme loco, gracias por no dejarme solo ahí Romano-dijo veneciano con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas

-No lo hubiera hecho por nadie mas-dijo suavemente Lovino-Feliciano tengo que decirte algo importante

-Dime-le animo el menor

-Yo te amo Feliciano Vargas, sé que es algo horrible, que esta mal, que es un pecado y no me importa si después de esto no me vuelves a hablar en tu vida, si no quieres verme nunca más pero no podía estar más tiempo sin decírtelo, no me odies por esto por esto por favor, ver odio en tus ojos es algo que nunca podría soportar-dijo Lovino con los ojos nublado por las lágrimas

-Lovino…-musito veneciano

-Por favor no me odies, no lo hagas-suplico Romano conteniendo las ganas de llorar

Una lágrima escapo de los ojos de Lovino a pesar de su esfuerzo por contener los sollozos que amenazaban con partirle el pecho, Feliciano limpio con cuidado las lágrimas que empezaban a fluir de los ojos del mayor, Lovino paso los brazos por el cuello de veneciano y lo beso con delicadeza en los labios, Feliciano no correspondió el gesto pero tampoco se aparto de Romano, Lovino termino el beso y retrocedió un poco.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Romano al notar que las lágrimas salían silenciosas de los ojos de su hermano-no debí haber hecho eso, perdóname por favor

Feliciano negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia el rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, secando sus lágrimas con las manos, con la lengua, buscando sus labios y frotando su boca contra la de él anhelante por mas contacto, Romano correspondió el gesto abriendo la boca e introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su hermano mientras avanzaban a tropezones hacia la habitación….


	16. Amor sicario

Amor sicario

Lovino abrió la puerta de la habitación después de meter la llave en la cerradura y después empujo a veneciano al interior del cuarto mientras lo besaba con pasión, después cerro la puerta de un puntapié mientras seguía besando a su hermano, Feliciano se aferraba a su cuello y correspondía cada beso que le daba el mayor.

Las manos de Lovino se colaron bajo la camisa que Feliciano llevaba puesta, recorriendo su espalda de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, las manos le ardían por recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel tan tentadora y suave al tacto, cuando se dio cuenta que ese contacto no le era suficiente le quito a su hermano el saco y empezaba a desabotonar su camisa cuando Feliciano exclamo:

-¡No!

-¿Qué te pasa?-cuestiono Lovino asustado con la idea de que Feliciano pensase en dejarlo solo de nuevo

-Las cicatrices de mi espalda-murmuro el menor-no quiero que las veas-agrego avergonzado mientras un tenue color rojizo se posaba en sus mejillas

-_Venecia_-dijo Romano-ven acá-agrego sentándose en la cama y haciendo un espacio a veneciano

-¿Qué pasa _Nápoles_?-pregunto veneciano mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en la cama

-Las marcas en tu cuerpo no me espantan ni me asquean-dijo Lovino con calma-quiero verlas, deseo demostrarte que te quiero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, yo puedo ayudarte con la culpa y el dolor solo dame la oportunidad de expresártelo-añadió terminando de desabotonarle la camisa a veneciano.

La prenda cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, la espalda de veneciano estaba cubierta de cicatrices, algunas recientes aunque la mayoría eran viejas y estaban empezando a cerrar, Romano observaba atentamente cada marca y en ese momento cedió al deseo que había contenido desde que vio las heridas en el cuerpo de Feliciano causadas por esos perros. Beso y acaricio con cuidado cada moretón, cada arañazo, cada raspón en la espalda de su hermano, Feliciano se estremecía con cada roce de las manos y los labios de Lovino sobre su piel, cerraba los ojos con cada toque dado por Lovino, temblaba de miedo y de ansia, por primera vez desde que piso ese abismo se permitía ser una persona, no un matón, no parte de una nación, solo una persona dando y recibiendo amor.

Lovino se quito el saco y la camisa, le dio la media vuelta a su hermano y lo beso en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz, el los labios, en el cuello, recorrió su torso con caricias, besos, y lamidas, Feliciano correspondía a cada roce con besos y caricias en el rostro, cuello, manos y torso de su hermano, las manos de ambos recorrían ávidas el cuerpo del contrario, deseando mas, dando y recibiendo, recibiendo y dando, alimentándose del otro con cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso…

Casi al mismo tiempo se despojaron mutuamente de los pantalones y la ropa interior, ambos se dejaron caer temblorosos y hambrientos sobre la cama, los besos que se daban eran largos y sofocantes, se movían frenéticos uno sobre el otro buscando el tacto de la piel del contrario.

-_Venecia _¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?-pregunto Romano nervioso

-Estoy completamente seguro de esto _Nápoles_-replico veneciano-quiero pertenecerte por completo, no mas dudas ni más mentiras, quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más, quiero sentir que pertenezco a alguien y que ese alguien me pertenece

-Tal vez te dolerá un poco-dijo Romano inseguro aunque alentado con las palabras de Feliciano

-El dolor merecerá la pena entonces-dijo veneciano suavemente

Parece tan decidido, tan dispuesto que Lovino ya no dudo en lo que iba a hacer, separo con cuidado las piernas de veneciano y lentamente introdujo uno a uno los dedos en su entrada, dilatándolo, preparándolo para lo que vendría después, Feliciano jadeaba pero no hacia ademán de quejarse o de decirle algo al respecto, cuando lo considero listo Romano saco sus falanges del interior del cuerpo de Feliciano y lentamente metió su miembro en el cuerpo del menor, espero unos momentos a que se acostumbrara a la invasión en su cuerpo y luego comenzó a moverse dentro de él, Feliciano gemía y se aferraba a su espalda, cada golpe que Lovino le daba lo hacia sacudirse hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, Lovino le quitaba la cordura con cada embestida, con cada caricia cada abrazo, Lovino sentía que llegaba al cielo Feliciano era sumamente estrecho y cada vez que las paredes internas del cuerpo de su hermano oprimían su carne lo llenaba de un éxtasis que dudaba que pudiese existir.

Ambos terminaron en medio de unos fuertes gritos jadeantes y satisfechos pero no saciados siendo un par de afortunados entre las miles de personas alrededor del mundo que encontraron lo que estaban buscando con tanta ansiedad: Amor y felicidad.

-Te quiero-dijo Feliciano soñoliento

-Y yo a ti- dijo Romano abrazándolo antes de quedarse dormido

_Ellos se amaban_

_Entre balas y sangre _

_Armonía y tormenta _

_Desesperación y esperanza _

_Fe e inseguridad _

_No importaba que estuviese mal _

_No importaba que fuera un pecado_

_No importaba que los juzgaran por ello_

_Para ellos estaba bien _

_Porque su amor era un amor sicario _

Fin


End file.
